


Willing

by WishStone



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Candles, F/M, Ice, PWP, i cant pwp, kannao - Freeform, okay a little plot, tied-up hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishStone/pseuds/WishStone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A third-year Kanji is brought home by a very stern Naoto to study for their second midterms - or so she claims. That she has other plans becomes apparent very quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willing

Kanji knew that he was in trouble the moment Naoto had suggested they needed to study after class. Naoki had just asked to head out to Aiya with him when Naoto sternly pointed out the upcoming test in Geography and insisted they needed to study. She did not leave either boy time to protest when she all but ordered Kanji to come with her to the bus stop in downtown Inaba.

Before he knew it, Kanji found himself in Naoto's living room, putting their book bags down by the low table beside her couch. "Ya know," he began, "ya really could have invited Naoki along. Woulda been better to have at least one person learn somethin' fro-"

He turned to see Naoto walk towards him, pulling at the ascot she had worn under her collar instead of a tie today. Just as his flustered brain managed to scrape the thought 'Man, she looks good in anything' together, her other hand firmly planted on his chest and he was pushed onto her couch.

As he let himself drop, she already followed to climb on his lap. Both hands returned to the silk cloth around her neck as she slowly opened it, then reached for his shirt, slowly unbuttoning him. Her lips were ever so slightly parted, like it happened when she was thinking a problem through - or plotting something. "Naoki-kun," she finally hummed, "would not be a desirable addition to this afternoon, Kanji." The way she breathed his name send shivers down his spine. The lack of an honorific drove away any last thoughts of Geometry.

"A-Ah... I see." He reached for her, his hands gently gripping her waist. "I didn't know ya'd have plans for me so soon again."

She pulled at his shirt with a small glare and he quickly struggled out of it. "It has been a few days already."

"Sure," he muttered, going muffled as she tore off his tank-top, "but what about bein' careful an' not bein' noti-"

She shut him up with a passionate kiss, her tongue fighting him for a moment to gain passage. Helplessly he held her, his eyes wide, seeing her eager, heated eyes slide closed with a sigh as she leaned up, pushing at him, and making him tilt his head back to not break the kiss. Possibly one of the reasons she enjoyed being on his lap, he figured, was that she could make hi lean up to kiss her.

He opened his eyes as he felt her move. Looking up, he saw her eyes were still closed, she was absolutely engrossed in kissing him. But she was pulling the ascot off her neck slowly. He saw her lift it off from the back of her neck, then she opened her eyes as he felt it slide between them. Still kissing, she tied it around his eyes, blindfolding him.

Kanji whimpered softly. He had finally confessed to her at the beginning of their third year, but half a year had passed after that before they started dating. What had surprised him was how quick Naoto Shirogane would move once she decided she wanted something. A shy kiss goodnight outside her apartment had escalated to him spending the night there; only leaving the next day, very exhausted.

In the three months since then, she had insisted to their friends they were only starting to find out what their relationship could be and refused even holding hands in public.

But being blindfolded right now told him the afternoon would be an exhausting one again.

She broke off the kiss, leaving him in darkness, his head tilted back, and both breathing heavily against one another's lips. "I apologize. I know it has only been a few days, but..." She hesitated and Kanji waited. The blindfold was his signal to surrender, so he let her lead. "I cannot wait," she whispered and got up.

He let her, of course, but still tried to reach for her, make her understand he did not want her to go.

He heard her go to the fridge, take something out. Heard a scratching sound in the kitchen and finally heard her walk back into the living room. She placed something on the table and the next thing he felt was her hands on his belt.

She gave that irresistible, dark chuckle he swore no one besides him had ever heard from her, as he squeaked in surprise. Knowing what she wanted, he helped and they quickly shed him of his clothing. Feeling slightly foolish and having a very good idea what he must look like, he shifted on the couch.

The blindfold was their sign if one of them demanded to lead that night - or afternoon, as it was today, and both had agreed to the rules. No speaking, unless prompted or unless they simply could not go without words any longer. No sign of dominance - no pushing, holding back, turning away. It made for both pleasurable experiences and surprising sides he would otherwise have never discovered of her. Who would have thought Naoto could actually be so rough when on top...?

It sounded like something clinked and she settled back on his lap, trapping his growing erection between them. He gulped eagerly and waited. It sounded like she bit something crunchy and chewed it and then he felt her lean in, her hands pressing on the tops of his shoulders. She was above him again, leaning up, releasing his shaft from its trap, but making him crane his neck back to receive her kiss, his lips parting in anticipation. Something else he found she loved: Making him lean up to her. On the couch, in bed, if he had to stretch to reach her, she would smile. It was a small thing, but it affirmed her dominance in these situations. And he let her have it.

With another surprised squeak he received her icy tongue and lips. He had not expected it, so he held still for several seconds as she ran her hands roughly into his hair, pushing him back as she kissed him deeply. Her cold tongue toying with his, ticking his lips, forcing his mouth to open further. When he finally managed to equate the odd feeling of coldness with the kiss, she had already pulled again away, leaving him with his lips parted, trying to follow.

"Nao...?" he breathed, remembering his deal moments too late, but being too confused to fully comply with the rules of the game.

"Yes, Kanji-kun?"

He swallowed. She gave permission to ask the question. "What should I do?"

She got up and stepped away. He heard her reply from the hallway, "Sit on the corner. And wait."

He did. He slowly shifted himself to the edge of the couch and waited, straining to listen. Hearing her return. Feeling her sit beside him, but pushing him forward as he tried to face her. "I think," she said softly, "you may need some assistance to further bring out the needed compliance tonight." He felt her take his hands and move them behind his back slowly. He felt her move and it seemed like she sat on the backrest before he felt something tighten around his wrists. She secured his hands, slowly tying a more and more elaborate knot, ending it by pressing two ends of silky cloth into his palms. He gripped, holding on to his own binding. "Good boy," she purred.

Naoto stepped around him, pushing him back again. He settled back, giving his bound wrists enough space to not lean on them and make matters uncomfortable.

He heard her stand and then the distinctive sounds of a belt being unbuckled. He felt himself twitch below in anticipation and hastily gulped down air to try and steady his nerves. Her pants hit the floor with a loud clink - her belt again, he figured - and then he heard more rustling. Clothing was being manipulated, but not taken off, he thought.

Kanji started when her naked legs touched his own. He felt her slide over him, ready to settle on his lap. He moved to pull his arms forward to hold her and remembered his bound hands. She had not tied down hard, but the rules stated that even the slightest bind meant moving was prohibited, so he tried to relax against his tied wrists and sighed a small breath.

A breath that turned into a low groan as he felt her barely clothed heat press against him, pressing him tightly between his own stomach and hers. So the panties stayed on. What else...

The next touch, after her hands planted against his shoulders, pushing him back so he would lean against the couch, was her warm tongue slowly dragging up his throat. He leaned back further, not trying to get away, but trying to let her do as she pleased. She did not often take control like this, and he knew when she did, he would be in for long wait times between her actions. Taking a deep, shuddering breath as she actually gave his throat, right under his jaw, a small bite, he smiled and rumbled his appreciation.

Her voice was small, breathy, as she whispered against his skin, "Kanji~..."

Her soft chuckle when he could not stop his erection from twitching made him blush. The way she would say his name in private was so... so different. So loving. So gentle. And it could be so very hot. When they had started 'absolutely not dating, just seeing one another more frequently', she had once actually pushed him past his limits simply panting and moaning as he pleasured her with just one hand. After minutes of apologizing, she had kissed him and said, "We will just have to work on that." It had not sounded like a threat at the time, but she actually did torture him for several long evenings simply whispering to him on the phone, not allowing him to speak, not allowing him to touch...

And still, after all these weeks, she knew he was helpless to just her voice carrying his name.

He felt her hands dig into his hair and she ground her hips hard against his. His mouth dropped open with a moan, but it was swallowed by her eager mouth, her tongue curling back against his to claim his sounds of pleasure.

She left him panting for air only moments later, pushing back and leaving him, naked and bound and nearly painfully stiff.

Poised to ask what was happening, he stopped, sighing, leaning back. He heard the crunching sound again, felt her hands press against his shoulders and felt her icy tongue drag down his neck, over his chest and to one of his nipples.

He had tried touching them, of course, but it seemed nothing he could do to himself felt anywhere near as good as what she could do with gentle touches or a flick of her tongue.

Before he even got to enjoying her, she vanished once more and he felt the air swirl as she turned... and something icy cold was pressed against his chest, very slowly dragging over the same nipple.

Kanji leaned up sharply and cried out, feeling her free hand press against his chest, the ice melting, a cool rivulet down his chest and the side of his body. He strained against the restrains, while his hands, clenched into fists, held on tightly to the ends of the knot. He effectively fought himself, holding his own hands captive, fighting to free himself to reach for her, hold her-

Warm lips kissed his cooled skin and her very warm breath washed over him. He did not notice how she passed the ice from one hand to another, and distracted as he was with her mouth, he jerked hard against his bound wrists as his other nipple was gently chilled.

His wordless, bitten-off moan turned into a needy groan as she straddled him again, once more trapping his erect manhood between them. The ice vanished and he felt her lean forward, capturing him between their bodies. He felt her brow lean against his and she softly whispered, "Thrust, Kanji... gently now..."

He thought his gulp should have been audible from outside this apartment as he swallowed hard before very gently, very slowly, pushing his hips forward... sinking back... and slowly pressing forward again. He felt himself slide against her remaining clothing, thrilled to hear her sigh and pleased purr. "Yes~," she hissed softly, adding her own pressure forward. He could not see, but he was certain she would move so she could enjoy his thrusts just as much as he did right then.

For several slow minutes he ground up against her slowly, enjoying the feeling of her nether lips slowly straining, melting against him. He felt a hint of moisture start to rub against him and her shallow breathing gave him the clues he needed.

She pulled back and got up, letting his hips move in thin air once or twice before he sighed and settled back down.

Again he heard the crunch of ice and his body tensed quite of its own self in anticipation.

He had not anticipated heat.

Arching back, hissing, he tried to escape the feeling of hot, quickly cooling liquid as it hit his chest and ran down, stopped by his abdominal muscles. He felt her hand on his shoulder and felt her catch his ear with her lips. Her tongue played with his piercings for a moment, then she said softly, "Don't move too much, Kanji... you do not want me to make a mess with the candle, do you?"

Candle wax? He wasn't entirely sure how hot that stuff got, but she would not do anything that could actually harm him. He nodded with a small whimper.

"That's my man~" she purred and he groaned just from the velvety sound of her voice once more.

Tensing up, he wondered what would be next... when he felt hot droplets fall on his shoulder. He hisses a breath as she dribbled the candle over his shoulder, down his chest, barely missing his nipple. Moments later, she ran an ice cube right alongside the trail of wax. He stretched out with a lusting sigh, his whole body going rigid for a moment.

"Nnnna-!" His word was swallowed by her mouth once more and he felt some random droplets of wax on his stomach.

She pulled back and he could hear the soft smack of her lips. "You didn't want to talk without permission, Kan~ji?"

He shook his head wildly.

"I thought so..."

She must have popped the remaining ice in her mouth as he heard crunching again. She leaned away (picking something up? setting something down?) and leaned back to him once more. He felt her gently peel off cool wax from his body. Each bit of warmed skin thus revealed was kissed or licked with cool lips or icy tongue. Every now and again she seemed to crunch at another ice cube, her tongue returning chilled, running slowly over his body.

She was leaning on him, just having taken another bit of ice, he thought, when suddenly he felt cool lips kiss his erect shaft. The wild twitch came without his direct thought, as did his surprised moan.

Naoto chuckled, her surprisingly warm hand gently touching his base, holding him. He thought he heard a soft swallow... and then felt her take him into her mouth. Along with half a mouth full of chewed-up ice.

"Oooh f...!" Kanji arched his back, his hands fought the tie around his wrists earnestly for the first time. He struggled, but all she needed to do was place her unoccupied hand against his chest and press him back, as she slowly moved her head back and forth, washing icy water against him. Drops of icy water ran between her slurping lips, down his shaft, forcing his formerly relaxed bits to shrink back. She reached between his legs, almost tenderly cupping his sac, her thumb slowly rubbing him; her hand slowly, gently squeezing,

He laid back, groaning softly again and again, letting her know just what she was doing to him. She kept him in her mouth as she swallowed the melting water and he thought he would go insane. Feeling himself buried in her mouth as her cheeks constricted against him might just be the end of his resolve. He felt himself fight, trying to stay ready for her, fighting the icy cold wrapped around him.

When she pulled back, seemingly hours later, he heard her crunch up the remaining ice before she leaned back down. A slow, delicate, ice-cold tongue ran down the underside of his manhood, making his body arch forward again... only to slump back down helplessly when he felt her dexterous appendage slide lower, suckling something even softer. His legs opened greedily, shaking, inviting her to stay. He let his head fall back, opened his mouth and simply moaned in helpless lust as she teased and pleasured.

A tug, a nip of sensitive flesh, the contrast of lingering cold and just how burning hot he felt. The small nips at his sac stretching the flesh caused him to suck in a deep breath, then even more when her mouth enveloped one of his balls. Kanji had to bite his lips, feeling the muscles trying hard to retracted his nuts, the sudden cold from the melting water making them want to pull in tight while Naoto's mouth sucked them away. It was a maddening torture. All he could do was groan under the taut pressure.

So lost was Kanji, that he did not notice when she leaned back up to kiss him softly. His tongue probed forward, but she pulled away. "Open your mouth, Kanji..."

He did so immediately. No matter what she wanted him to do, he would, unquestioning. He had no choice any longer. He felt her move, then heard a clink and finally felt and ice cube pushed into his mouth. "Chew this up and eat it. Then, open your mouth again." He did so, and was rewarded with more ice. "Again," she instructed softly, straddling him. He felt her hands rest on his shoulders while he chewed, then swallowed. He opened his mouth and waited. The first thing he felt was her brush up against him as she leaned forward, her hands pressing down against his shoulders. The second thing he felt was warm flesh pushing against his cool lips and his tongue darted forward to immediately toy with the nipple she offered him.

Raising one hand to grab the back of his head, she moaned softly with each flick of his chilled tongue, each suckle of cool lips. He wished he could hold her, but his hands twitched helplessly against their restraints while she broke moans with encouraging sighs and whispers. She pulled away, leaving him with parted lips, waiting. He felt more ice and knew his instructions before she said them. He chewed, making sure to press the tip of his tongue into the ice, then opened his lips, waiting.

She settled back into his lap, her arms around his shoulders and up into his neck. Her own tongue darted for his and he smiled, letting just their tongues play and fence, keeping his mouth open as she had previously instructed. They playfully licked at once another until he felt her pull away once more.

She leaned back and sighed pleased once more. Kanji was well aware of her now-naked form against him as she softly rubbed herself slowly back and forth on his legs. He swallowed a moan each time he felt her silky, wet lips kiss his throbbing shaft. He felt her breathing speed up; felt her hands grow restless against his neck and shoulders. And still, he tried to hold on.

"Ka-," she swallowed and cleared her throat, "Kanji..."

"Yeah?" Was that his voice? It sounded... weird. Too high. Strained.

"You are entirely in your right to react to my ministrations. If I stimulate you in a pleasurable manner," she stopped, sighed, continued, "then you are allowed to let me know..."

He tried to translate, failed miserably, and simply continued to hold on tightly to the bonds that held him, trying his best to not break his silence.

She leaned forward, licking his ear and whispered, "If I am doing a good job, Kanji... moan."

The hoarse growl that slipped past his lips wasn't precisely a moan, but it was lusting. Each slow push or pull of her hips made him grunt, snarl or groan. Hearing her breathe hard next to his ear further fanned the flames in his heart and loins.

He loved her. He lusted for her. And so long as even the slightest binding was on him, there was nothing he could do about either in word or action.

She pulled back yet again and he sighed deeply, trying to gather his very scattered thoughts and feelings.

Naoto sat back next to him and whispered, "Open your mouth."

His lips parted, his tongue hopefully moving forward. She chuckled and let his tongue run up against... a straw. He blindly tried to catch it and finally managed to slowly sip some ice cold water. He had not realized just how thirsty he was, and it felt good to have the cool soothe his throat.

The glass was pulled back and he heard her swallow as she took a drink as well.

An idle finger traced his chest, vanished and he felt the slick cool of an ice cube against his collar bone. His body heat turned the ice once more into small rivulets running over his chest and he leaned back as far as his bound wrists allowed him to.

"Tell me, Kanji..."

"Y-Yes?" he rasped.

The ice moved, now turning up the side of his sweat-slick neck. "Are you feeling good...?"

"Nnn-Yea~"

She hummed, moving the ice to trail between his abs. He hissed a breath through his teeth.

"If you could, would you touch me?"

"Gods, yes, Naoto..."

The ice vanished, though he heard a clink. She shifted and he felt a patter of icy drops of water hit his chest and stomach. The sound he heard was strange, as if ice was rubbed together, but muffled.

"How?"

"Ngh... Naoto?"

"How would you touch me~?"

Instead of a reply, he grunted. Words failed him. He had no reference for his desires, his thoughts all rushed into a hastily panted reply. "All over!"

Naoto's laugh was molten chocolate to the ears. "Tell me, how would you touch me?"

The patter of drops continued and Kanji writhed against his bound wrists with each cool drip. "I want-NGH!"

"What do you want?"

He growled. "I want to _take you_ , Naoto."

"Yes?"

"Yes, I want you, right now!" He barely opened his mouth, growling out his answer between clenched teeth.

She moved and he learned that the drops had been from fractured ice cubes she had been rubbing between her hands. Small, melted down ice, which had chilled her already generally cool hands... which were now slowly grasping his manhood and slowly stroking him.

He sucked in his lips and bit them to hold back the swearing he was very close to unleash.

"Are you saying I should stop?"

He growled.

"What do you need, Kanji~?"

"I need," he growled, swallowed and tried again. "I need you to release me."

She straddled him, slowly rubbing her naked body against his. The drops of water, no longer cold but warmed by his body, slicked her motions as she snaked herself against him. "You need it?"

"Yes!"

Naoto slowly licked his lips. "Do you need me?"

He barely managed to nod.

She dismounted again. Her cold hands on his shoulders pulled and made him lean forward and she gently coaxed open his hands, which held the ends of her tie in a death grip. "Let go, Kanji... I'll untie the knot and we can go to the bedroom."

He felt her fingers deftly pick open the knot. His hands flew up, ripping off his blindfold and he managed to grab her wrist as she was already trying to step away.

She turned back to face him with a surprised smile. "Hey now, co-!" The rest of that sentence was shut down with a startled sound as he jumped up and pulled her into a tight embrace. He held her, letting her feel his whole body shiver. Her hands slowly ran up his back to his shoulders, pulling back just enough so she could bring him down for a kiss. But he held back.

"Mess with the bull, Naoto…"

She smirked at him and nipped his chin playfully. "You possess no horns, Kanji-kun…"

He turned her around, pushing her roughly into the couch. Naoto stumbled forward, kneeling on the cushion, barely catching herself with her hands against the backrest. "Kanj-!"

He followed right behind her, his arm crossing past her neck, his hand bracing himself roughly between both of hers. A heavy, shaking hand grabbed her waist strongly and she froze, understanding the position she was in. "I don't," he growled, "but I got somethin' else yer about to get."

The arm laying over her shoulder pressed down, his teeth held her by her neck on the other side. She sighed deeply, turning her head to kiss his arm, letting him bite. The hand on her waist moved. Kanji grabbed his cock and pressed his hips forward, letting his tip part her, teasing both of them. Her mouth fell open and she panted hard against him, her body shivering delightfully. If she had expected for extended foreplay, however, she did not understand what precisely she had done to him so far.

His hand grasped the backrest, his teeth sank deeper into her neck to make sure she would not try to make a break for it and he simply found passage and thrust into her small frame. The moment he sank in, his hand snapped back to her hip, holding her.

Naoto let out a pained cry, forced to accept him inside without their typical playing. While their teasing had her excited and slick, she had not been prepared for him yet. Taking him could be uncomfortable in even normal situations, but being on her knees, her channel slightly narrower than it already usually was, she tried to pull forward to get away.

But Kanji was lost at this point. His hand held her tighter, his hips thrust him forward, opening her struggling sex to accept him deeper and deeper still. He barely registered his bite might be too much, so he clamped his chin onto her shoulder, pressing his cheek against her neck. She had her body leaned up as straight as she could, her face turned up. Each of his early thrusts a struggle to reach deeper into her, each push echoing her cries with a low growl. He felt tears run from the corners of her eyes, running against the scar on his temple and still he was unable to stop himself.

Somewhere in the lustful fog that clouded his mind, he registered her pained cries changing, her open lips panting lustfully. He noticed her move one hand to lay on his, clutching on to him. And he felt her shift, her back arching ever so slightly, her ass lifting, allowing him better reach and access. Through it all, however, all he could do was positively own her hip with his hand and claim her as his.

It was easily a few minutes of his body slapping into her roughly before his lust was quenched enough to actually think of anything but his baser desires.

Still panting he stopped, deeply pushed inside of his lover. Naoto's head had fallen forward and she sobbed softly between panting for air. Kanji shifted, his arm moved and he placed his hand over hers. Instinctively she moved her fingers, lacing hers with his. She turned her head slowly as he moved, pushing himself so he could turn to look at her.

Through sobs and gasps for air, she still smiled. When he leaned in, his lips slightly parted, she did not hesitate to offer her tongue to him, and both leaned into the couch, shivering, panting, and their tongues playing gently in the open while her hungry sex held him inside.

"I-I… Nao… I…"

"Wh-Why... why did you ... why did you stop?"

"You're crying, dumbass," he chuckled softly. "'m sorry, I just-"

She shook her head and kissed him, then leaned the corner of her mouth next to his. "I… went... too far," she panted. "Besides…" She gulped down and took a deep, shaky breath. "Besides. Experiencing you… in this manner." She leaned sideways, trying to look into his eyes. "I think I am enjoying this, Kanji."

"Careful," he growled playfully, "I might have more ideas still."

"Oh, really? Do you?"

"Damnit, Naoto, don't-!"

" _Show me_."

He pulled back, gritting his teeth at the sudden withdrawal from her. The small, soppy sound was very satisfying to him. Kanji crushed her into a bear hug as he slid back on his knees. He did not even have the mental capacity to register her reaction to the motion, only recognized her startled face as he put her on the floor, spun her and pushed her back over the low table. His hands snapped to her waist and he pinned her down, her butt just barely on the table still.

With a smile, Naoto leaned up on her elbows, watching him return to her. Kanji licked his lips and dove in for a deep, hungry kiss. Keeping their lips locked, one hand snuck down, teasing her, two fingers of his slowly probing, turning, tapping inside of her. Each outcry, each shiver, each moan he harvested this way made him hungry for more, until he simply pulled back and placed himself back at her slick opening.

He leaned back, both hands anchored to her hips once more and did as he had promised. Naoto smiled, then leaned back, one arm stretched out behind her, the other slowly draping over her eyes.

He growled and snapped his hips forward, sinking balls-deep into her with ease. He shivered, groaning with her. Kanji opened his eyes and watched her as he moved slowly, pushing himself into her and pulling out at a steady pace, teasing them both.

"Nnnngh, Kanji... no... _take me_ , damnit! Like you... like just... aaaah!"

He did not make her beg for it. Thrust after hard thrust shook both his lover and the low table while he snarled through clenched teeth.

He lost track of time for a while, simply enjoying himself, not even thinking of the young woman he held pinned down for his pleasure. That is, until he felt her hands trying to grab his.

Kanji opened his eyes, looking down as she weakly tried to take his hands. Her body glistened in sweat, her eyes were wide and hazy, her bottom lip trembled, her breath sounded raw and halting. "Kanji-kun," she whispered, "I… I want…"

He released her hips and immediately she linked her fingers to his, pulling him over her. He leaned on the table, his hands pinning hers beside her head. "Please," she gasped, "please, Kanji…"

She was so beautiful. Out of breath, her hair any which way, her eyes wide and glassy. And now he actually noticed it, the quiver, the slow pulse holding him inside of her. She was close.

"Please?" Kanji purred in reply to her.

"P- _Please_!"

He grinned at her and nodded before claiming her lips and tongue once more.

Both their hands grasped tightly and he felt her legs snake around his. She held him close, but his hips still had enough freedom to let him move. Pushed on his elbows, holding on to her hands tightly, he sped back up, allowing his body to rub the precious knot right at the top of her entrance. Her loud response at feeling her clit slide roughly against his shaft made him grin before he shut his eyes tightly, taking her as she had asked him.

She suddenly went still, clutching him, letting him work her over harshly before she released, her moan swallowed by his lips. It was the last thing he managed to feel before his own climax claimed him and he pushed himself forward, wanting to be as much one with her as he could.

* * *

 

Half an hour later, both lay curled up with one another on the floor of her living room. She smiled at him, playing with his black hair idly. "Thank you."

He was too tired to smile. "Ya never say thanks…" he managed before his eyes slid shut again.

She kissed him softly. "Well, not for this. But then again, you have never lost control like this before."

"'m sorr~"

"Don't be. It was… pleasurable." He could hear her smile. "I will need to remember this. For next time."

He smirked one eye opening slowly. "Mhm? Next time I will be the one with the blindfold, Naoto."

She snuggled closer and leaned her head on his arm, stroking his chest. "I can't wait, Kanji."

**Author's Note:**

> My apology for Unwilling. I had only send it to Ika at first, but she did point out I scarred a few of you guys, so I declare this the public apology.
> 
> Thanks to Ika for being an editor - and adding bits, because she's good at that.


End file.
